


A Working Relationship With A Scotsman (A David Tennant Fan Fiction)

by Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS



Category: David Tennant - Fandom, Doctor Who
Genre: David Tennant - Freeform, F/M, doctor who - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:57:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS/pseuds/Coldplaying_In_The_TARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You get invited to a party with the Doctor Who cast by your best friend Morgan, and you catch a certain Scotsman's eye..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“U doing anything tonight?” a text received from a really good friend of mine, Morgan. I picked up my phone, and replied “Just gotta finish up a few papers for Uni…but no” I really wanted to finish these papers, but I haven’t seen her in forever. The last time we saw each other was before she got this set design job for this show called Doctor Who, and ever since then it was off-and-on texting, and maybe a 2 hour long phone call on the weekends.  
A few minutes later, my phone lit up. It was from Morgan, “Ok, good. DW team going out, the new guy is here. His name is David, think you might like him. Wear something nice, pick you up at 6?” I smirked, leave it to Morgan to ask me to come out when there was a cute guy around, she ALWAYS did this, even since we were little. “ok MOM, I will. Sounds good, see you then. :)”. MESSAGE SENT, my phone read.  
I fell back onto my bed, and sighed. “I have absolutely NOTHING to wear” I said out loud. After 3 minutes of just lying there, I finally mustered up the strength to pull up myself off my comfy bed. I pulled the end of my comforter to fix the indents I left, and at least make it pretty if Morgan and this mysterious David came over, not that he would anyways. Morgan would want to though, I know her too well.  
I went to my closet, I opened it up and sighed. The right side nothing but a black hole with random colours sticking out in random places, and the left was the most colourful thing you’ve ever seen. I sat on my bed again, looking into my dreadful closet. I threw my head into my lap, and sighed heavily. I had nothing to wear besides band shirts, and skinny jeans, and I was meeting some of the doctor who cast.  
“I’m going to kill myself.” I mumbled to myself. I looked at the clock, it was 4.34, I had to pull something together quick, then I could focus on my hair. I pulled a black Coldplay shirt out, and some deep red skinnies out. At least I could start a conversation about my Coldplay shirt. I turned on one of my indie rock CD’s I made for my boyfriend, if I ever had one, and got into the shower.  
After a 10 minute steamy shower and butchering every song that came on, I finally got ready. I have to say, if I was going to a rock concert this would be a cute outfit, but for meeting celebrities, and the people who helped with that, it wasn’t. I was actually mad at myself for not having anything remotely “cute” to wear. I mean I never went out, I did for special occasions, but I never met anyone.  
I dried and straighten my hair, at least I had something that I liked on. I texted Morgan, “Ready when you are. Where are we going anyways?”. I threw my phone on the bed, and changed out my cd for another. I actually over played the one I put in, every time I was upset over something, which was almost always, I put this on. I went back to my bedroom and looked at my phone.  
4 MISSED CALLS. I unlocked my phone, to see who the calls were from. MOM: 5.26, MOM: 5.27, MORGAN: 5.45, MOM: 5.47 “Why am I so popular right now?” I ask myself aloud. I tossed my phone back on my bed. I went to my shoe closet, and a pair of black high top Chuck Taylor’s. I heard the doorbell ring, I ran to the door, it was Morgan. We both screamed, it’s been at least a year and a half since we saw each other. I invited her in, and we said everybody wasn’t meeting until 7.30. I nodded, and went to my room to grab my phone.  
I came back, and opened up the fridge. “Coke?”, she nodded. We never drank and im hoping we're going somewhere where they don’t serve alcohol. I never liked it, and I definitely didn’t want to turn out like my dad. Which is part of the reason why me and my mum moved here to Cardiff. I loved it here, I went to London sometimes on the weekends even though it was a good 2 hours away.  
“Have you seen Doctor Who?” Morgan asked me.  
“Im sorry to say this, but no.” Her jaw dropped.  
“How could you not, the whole country is like buzzing about it.” She went to the TV, and turned a episode on, and told me all about it. She was actually surprised, it was this sci-fi show, and I loved sci-fi shows. I had every Star Trek and Star Wars movie, phasers, and light sabers, you could say it was a geek paradise if you came to my house.  
“Oh my god, you do set design for this?!?!” I asked her. She nodded her ‘Yes’ in excitement.  
“You’ll love it, and this doctor is leaving, and the new guy is really cute, you might like him.”  
“This is the reason she wanted me to come” I thought to myself.  
“He’s David, right?” I asked her.  
“Yeah…Shit. We gotta go.” It was only 6.16, but Morgan had this thing about being there on time. Before we walked out, I grabbed my black handbag, made sure my phone and wallet was in there. We got into her Dad’s old 1980’s BMW. At least it was better than my car.  
After me and her murdering some Coldplay songs, we finally pulled up to a big gray warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The only thing that looked out of place was the huge 1950’s Police Box standing in front of the door.  
“You told me we were going out, not to some farm.” I joked with her.  
“Ugh, you should be talking, you think standing in mud for 3 days in a row and listening to some suckish bands play is fun.” She said laughing. I shot her a “don’t mess with me” look. She then playfully pushed me.  
We walked in through the Police Box, and surprisingly, there wasn’t alot of people there. Which was good, I hate big crowds, well ones that weren’t for bands anyway. She saw David, and motioned him over. With every step he took my social anxiety started to become worse, I could feel my stomach feel weird.  
Morgan was right, he was cute, really cute. He was way taller than me, about 6 feet if im using my amateur detective skills right, and his eyes were the prettiest shade of brown, and his hair looked really soft, and the way it was poking out in front of his face just made me want to rub my hands through it.  
“Hello, I’m David.” He stuck his hand out for a handshake. “Great. He’s Scottish” I thought. I don’t have anything against Scotsmen. I actually like them, I love the accent.  
I stuck my hand out, "Hi, I'm Hannah, nice to meet you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.  
"I uh, i like your shirt. I really like Coldplay.” He said nervously. “Thanks. I, uh, im seeing them soon, in London. I’ve been waiting ever since A Rush Of Blood To The Head came out. I absolutely adore them. I, um, have 2 tickets if yo- uh wanna go.” My stomach was feeling really bad. I excused myself, and went to the bathroom.  
“Morgan, OMFG. Hes so cute, and he likes COLDPLAY. *screaming* I think I like him. THANK YOU.” I sent to her. I came out of the bathroom, and David was talking to some friends, I saw Morgan and went over to her. I kept looking at David, and he caught me looking. He smiled when we made eye contact. We slowly made our way to each other in the middle of the ginormous barn.  
“Do you wanna go get a drink somewhere?” he asked me, putting his hand in mine.  
“Um, I guess, I don’t really drink though, ice cream would be cool.”  
“Ice Cream it is. I know a place here, Russell and some of the make-up people told me about it.”  
“Alright, sounds like fun.”  
“I’ll come get you when were gonna leave, im gonna talk to Russell.”  
“Ok, cool.” I smiled. I can’t get his Scottish accent out of my head.


	2. Ice Cream and Theatre

It was 9.24 when we left, we took his black Ford Fiesta to this ice cream shop.   
“I’ve been here before, were close to the beach.” I told him.   
And I have, I loved the beach here. I used to come to it all the time when we first moved here, but ever since I got friends, and I started school, the visits slowly stopped. We came to a slow stop, the parking lot held a few dispersed cars, that was it. I could see the boardwalk from here, the Ferris Wheel was lit up.  
I felt actually happy for a change, I like the position I was in. I barely knew this David, but it felt like we’ve known each other for ages.   
“So, besides Coldplay, what else, do you like?” he asked me while he was taking his shoes off. Black Chuck Taylor’s, the man had some style. I started to take my shoes off. I felt embarrassed for my choice of socks today, neon pink “Saturday” socks. It was Tuesday.   
“I’m sorry about my socks, I just grabbed what was on top. But to answer your question, im guessing I like Saturdays.” I laughed nervously.   
“Oh its fine, I grabbed my ‘Saturday’ socks too. See?” He raised his foot up to mine. I smiled, and he smiled back. His dimples were to die for. I started to take my socks off, and he soon did the same. I grabbed my black chucks and stuffed my socks inside. He looked at me puzzled,   
“Are those mine?” I looked at him, then looked at my shoes.   
“Do you wear a size 9 in women’s?”   
“Actually, I do.” He snatched the chucks out of my hand, and looked at them.   
“Nah, im just kidding.” He laughed, and handed my shoes back to me.  
“Am I falling for a Scottish guy that I just met, almost about 2 hours ago?” I asked myself in my head. I guess I nodded yes because the mysterious David asked me if I was ok.   
“Yeah, im fine. I just asked myself a question that’s all.” I responded. David grabbed my open left hand and whispered “Let’s Go”. I lost my balance, but I didn’t fall. My feet suddenly met the dry, soft sand. When we walked, the sand moved effortlessly beneath our feet. We soon made it down to where the tide was coming in at.   
“David, this is beautiful.” I said with my breath taken away. I honestly don’t know why I stopped coming to this beach, it was always gorgeous at night.   
“I know, just wait until later.” I nodded.   
“You never really answered my question earlier,” he continued. “I mean Saturdays are cool, but there’s gotta be something else than Coldplay.” I smiled, it apparently was one of those “you have no idea what you’re getting into” smiles because he suddenly seem slightly scared.   
“You’re going to be in that sci-fi show, ye-“   
“PLEASE, don’t tell me your one of THOSE people.”   
“Whadda mean?”   
“You know those people who are blatantly obsessed with like Star trek?” My face turned to the shade of the red uniforms from the movies.   
“There are people like that with Doctor Who.”   
“I act-actually love star trek. I’ve actually never seen Doctor Who though, I just watched my first 6 minutes today.” David’s jaw dropped.   
“You’ve NEVER seen Doctor Who?!?!?!?” You could tell he was Scottish by the way he said “Doctor Who”. I shook my head no.   
“Oh, you’ve got another thing coming." We continued on our walk to the ice cream shop. It was silent for a while until I broke it.   
"Anything else you wanna know?"   
"Yeah, I saw you came in with Morgan, what's your story, I've never seen you around the set before." I sighed heavily, and he soon laughed.   
"Can this wait until after we get ice cream?" He nodded, and after about 3 minutes, we finally made it to the ice cream shop. After the 8 long minutes of trying to figure out what we were gonna get, we both decided on "Mint chocolate chip cookie dough". We went to go pay, and I pulled a few pounds out to pay for mine, David motioned me to put my money back, and then protested that "A lady must not pay for her ice cream, if her 'date' is eating the same flavour".   
"This doesn't even feel like a date" I thought to myself. It's just 2 people figuring out who they were, I guess it kinda was a date. We walked out of the cold shop, and out onto the sandy boardwalk.  
“You ready for my story?” He took my hand, started to walk.   
“I’ll try to make this as short as I can, I wanna know about you too.” David smiled at me, and I continued my story. I told him how I met Morgan, and why I had an American accent. I didn’t want to make everything about me, and I really did want to get to know him.   
“What do you like?” he asked me. “Well, I play some video games, older ones, like Super Mario, music, theatre, and a lot I guess.”   
“I do theatre sometimes, I did Romeo and Juliet a couple years back.” My eyes got big.   
“Did you really?! That’s one of my favourite Shakespeare plays.”   
“Really? I played Romeo. Maybe you can be my Juliet.” At that moment, I felt like someone actually wanted to be with me, just the feeling that someone wanted have me at my best and at my worse. Honestly, this feeling didn’t feel real at all. I felt like I was in some fairy tale, and I had to keep pinching myself to make sure I wasn’t in a dream.   
I asked about him, and surprisingly, we liked the same things, except the video games, but he said he would play some with me. We soon made it back to the car, and we made our way back to the barn to see if everyone was still there. It was 12 AM, and I half-expected them to still be there, they were partying hard.   
When we pulled up, everything that put that barn out-of-place wasn’t there anymore, it was just a normal barn.   
“I guess, you’re gonna have to drop me off then. Which means I can tell you where we’re going, or i can drive, and im not very good at directions.” I smiled at him, and after sitting in silence for about 2 minutes, he finally decided to let me drive.


	3. Phone Numbers And Text Messages

After the 20 minute music filled drive back home, we got out, and he walked me up to the door.  
“I had fun tonight, you have an excellent music choice.” He looked at me with those deep chocolate eyes.  
“Thanks. I-I-uh I did too. I guess I’ll see you around, I mean if I come and pick up Morgan, she’s supposed to move in soon, her parents are kicking her out.”  
“That’s a shame, I really like her…” his continued to rant about how he liked Morgan.  
“Wait, he likes her. But, he likes me, well, at least I think he does.” My brain had thoughts like this infecting my brain. I came back to focus on his voice.  
“I really like her influence on the set design, she knows where to put stuff, and make it look like you’re actually there in the spaceship, or whatever the set is. I’ve shot like 3 episodes but its unreal what this chick can do. But anyways, I’ll take you’re offer for the Coldplay concert, just tell me when it is, and I’ll pick you up.”  
“Ye-Yeah that sounds cool. Ill uh I would call you but I do-.“ David cut me off, took my arm, and took out a sharpie he had in his jacket pocket.  
“+44 (0)20 7636-6565” He wrote it on my arm so slowly that I could feel the numbers written one by one, and could easily tell what number it was.  
“There. Call me whenever, if you need to talk or something. Just call, if I don’t pick up, it’s because im shooting, but I’ll you when I can.”  
“Thanks David.” I looked up at him and he looked back at me. I don’t know what happened, but all I remember is David leaning into go for a kiss. His lips touched mine, he kissed me, and I couldn’t help but kiss back. It wasn’t really a date,  
I mean I guess it could be. I wasn’t the girl to go out with a guy that I met within an hour, but it seemed like David was different, and I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.  
I closed the door, and went straight to my charger, my phone was dying, and im sure I had some missed calls, and texts from Morgan. I looked at my phone, 23 MISSED CALLS, 10 NEW VOICEMAILS, 15 NEW TEXT MESSAGES. I really didn’t want to look at them, I knew they were all from Morgan. I dismissed the notifications and got on my laptop.  
Time to search for this David guy, and see how famous he is. I typed “Romeo and Juliet David” into Google and 12,600,000 search results came up. I clicked on the first link, and he had a website. He didn’t run it, I know that for sure. It was a fan made site, and it had so much information on him. I clicked around the site for some time after I found it.  
I honestly was flabbergasted, “I just had ice cream and a walk on the beach with this guy, and he’s famous.” I said out-loud with a laugh after words. I called Morgan, it was easily 1 in the morning, but I knew she was up.  
“Hannah and David sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g…hey lovebird” I was greeted by a cheerful Morgan.  
We talked for about 20 minutes and we decided that she was gonna come over. I mean I have to get used to her being over, she was moving after all. 26 minutes later, she was here, and her sleeping bag and about 3 days’ worth of clothes. She dumped her stuff in my empty room that was soon to be hers. We met in the living room, sat down and talked about David. We talked for a good half hour about him, I was really into him. Then she saw my arm.  
“What the hell is that?!” she said as she pointed to my arm.  
“Oh it’s just his number, remember that Coldplay concert I bought 2 tickets for?” she nodded. “  
Yeah, well I was gonna see if you wanted to go, but David said that he liked Coldplay. So im taking him, I hope your cool with that.”  
“Yeah its fine, I didn’t even really like them anyways. Im glad you found someone who would enjoy it with you though.” I smiled.  
I got up, said my goodnights, and went into my room. I grabbed my phone, put his number into my contacts, and began typing him a text.  
“Hey David, its Hannah….I just wanted you to know that I had fun tonight….l haven’t done something like that in a few years, I hope we can get together soon. Well before the Coldplay concert... which reminds me, do you wanna meet somewhere, or there? Just um let me know I guess…”  
MESSAGE SENT. A few minutes later, my phone lit up, it was David.  
“I did too, um Billie and John are coming over tomorrow to shoot an episode, and im sure Morgan would be fine showing you around the set and everything, but as for the concert, I can come get you. I guess I’ll see you tomorrow, goodnight my love.”  
I just my screaming wasn’t inside my head, because Morgan came rushing in my room to make sure I was ok.  
“No I’m fine, um can you take me to work with you tomorrow? David wants to see me.”  
Morgan rolled her eyes and said “Fine, but you’re gonna follow me in YOUR car.”  
“That’s fine” I laughed. She walked out of the room, turned out the kitchen light, and went to bed. I laid there for a few more hours from not being able to sleep.  
“Im seeing David Tennant tomorrow.” I said with a smirk on my face.


End file.
